


A Celebration for Years to Come

by Mythomagic



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythomagic/pseuds/Mythomagic
Summary: Reyes surprises Sara with a gift. Super fluffy fluff.





	A Celebration for Years to Come

It had been awhile since she'd been back to Kadara. Over the past month, she'd been busy with a multitude of ops that seemed to take her to every corner of Heleus, except Kadara. There was a time when every op she ran either started or ended in Kadara. Or at least, had a hand in it somewhere. 

 

Keema may not have known it when she requested, or more like demanded, her presence here on this very day, but it had been a full galactic year since she first set foot on Kadara. She was irritated, at first, to learn that the important diplomatic meeting she was forced to come here for, got canceled. The irritation didn’t last long since she hated politics and didn’t want to be at the meeting in the first place.

 

But that wasn’t the only blessing of the day. Prior to docking in port, she authorized Gil and Kallo to make modifications to the Tempest. A process that they estimated would take a couple days. She found herself on an impromptu shore leave of sorts. She’d already been to Tartarus but Reyes wasn’t there. When she reached out to him via comms, he said he’d be back in Port by evening time. So she spent the day, walking the streets of Kadara. 

 

Since first arriving on Kadara, she noticed that the people of Kadara would always whisper and gossip over anything and everything. Apparently, that hadn’t changed over the last year. There was a certain energy in the citizens of Kadara that she hadn’t felt since the Charlatan took over Kadara Port some months back. Many people gossiped that the Charlatan had something big planned. People claiming that the Charlatan was working with crude explosives. Rumors that Keema and the Charlatan were on the outs and he was going to take care of her like he took care of Sloane. Or rumors about the Charlatan planning on starting a war with other organizations threatening to impede on his territory. 

 

She knew these rumors were wrong but she couldn’t help but worry if the people of Kadara might sow seeds of distrust and doubt with their gossiping. What if they started talking spreading lies about the Charlatan going after the Ditaeon Outpost or the Initiative. Words have power. And it takes near nothing to bring something down. Nexus leadership had reluctantly taken her word on trusting the Charlatan. Over time, his efforts of protecting Ditaeon, along with trading with the Initiative helped reinforce her claims but she didn’t trust leadership wouldn’t drop relations with Kadara or the Charlatan based on mere rumors.

 

Reyes sent her a message and told her to meet him on the rooftops. So here she was sitting on the rooftops overlooking Kadara Port. Electricity flowing through her knowing that any moment she’ll be seeing Reyes. She never understood the phrase “Absence makes the heart grow fonder” but here she was, ready to burst at the thought of seeing him again after a month since she last saw him. 

 

But a small shadow lurked in the corner of her thoughts. She wanted to enjoy every moment she could with him but somehow her responsibilities of being the Pathfinder and him being the Charlatan always interfered. Business talk always seemed to find it’s way into their lives. She didn’t want to mention the rumors she heard below but found no other way to resolve the situation without his help. But they’ve always seemed to work like that though. They were a partnership in more than just their relationship but in professionally relationship as well. They were better together than when they worked individually.

 

Suddenly the lights of Kadara went out and Kadara was plunged into darkness. The people below could be heard panicking. Words like “Charlatan’s strike” reached her ears before a bright light and loud explosion rippled through the air. Looking up, she saw to most magnificent shower of golden lights. Then another burst of light followed by a bang. The port fell into silence and she could hear the gasps of the people below.

 

“They’re for you”

 

Turning around, the light from the sky lit the features of the man she’d been longing to see. Without thinking, she stood and ran the few steps between them and jumped into his arms. Catching her, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. It had become their routine. After docking, if Reyes was waiting for her on the docks, she’d always run and jump into his arms. 

 

Reyes held her tighter as they kissed, bring her closer to him as if he could envelope her inside him. She too grabbed the back of his head and broad shoulders trying to bring herself closer to him. Their kiss growing stronger with want and need for each other. Slowly, and reluctantly, she broke from the kiss but barely giving their lips more than an inch separation as they caught their breath. Their foreheads touching and eyes closed, she whispered into his lips “I’ve missed you”. 

 

She felt the breath escape his lips and brush hers in another kiss. This time him breaking away “I missed you too”. Their lips were like magnets, every time they pulled apart they were attracted back to each other. 

 

Breaking away again she asked “What did you mean ‘They’re for me’”?

 

Giving her a smirk, she unwrapped her legs from him and he set her down back on the ground. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her in front of him and faced her toward the fireworks. He wrapped his arms around her as they stood there watching. “One year ago today, you walked into my life. This is a little something to celebrate that day.”

 

“But… I didn’t mean anything to you then. Why would you celebrate that?”

 

“I was going to save it for our first anniversary but everyone in Kadara wouldn’t understand why I would be celebrating. It would look like I was celebrating the demise of Sloane one year later.”

 

She noded her head. “Makes sense” She understood. She also understood, Reyes took great thought into all he did. Even considered the ramifications of all his decisions.

 

“But more importantly” he spoke next to her ear “I’m celebrating today, because you mean everything to me. I plan on doing this every year. The people of Kadara will look forward every year to this day. As the years go on, festivities will be held and people will dance in the street. It’ll become like a holiday they don’t know why it started or what it’s for. But you and I will know they’re celebrating us. Our relationship. And the day a grumpy angara brought us together.”

 

Trying not to laugh, she bit her lip and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped one hand across her lower back and the other slowly gliding up the spine of her back, sending chills across it’s path. Just before she could reach up to kiss him he dipped her and kissed her.

 

 

 


End file.
